


【POI】【Harold中心向】纵使相逢应不识

by PhantomLove_Julie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLove_Julie/pseuds/PhantomLove_Julie
Summary: Harold Finch去意大利看了Grace，但是他发现自己还想着John Reese，但同时又无法面对自己的感情。





	1. Grace的画展

**Author's Note:**

> 设定S5E13之后，前情提及，原作向主Finch视角，Reese没死。不带百合组玩，因为根妹的便当实在圆不回来。  
> 不知道会写多长……  
> FG前提，可能会有FR

在医院醒来之后，他始终有些不愿意回到那个地铁站，无法确定TM是否幸存了下来，也不想确认他的冒然之举是否真正成功的将Samaritan毁灭了。

返回公寓的路上，他习惯性的看向又避开了交通摄像头，强迫似得不想去面对镜头上那个可能闪烁着的红点…...不，单纯只是不想被镜头拍下来，并不是害怕确认TM是否还在这里，也不是…… Harold在心中和自己解释着，他只是厌倦了当一个救世主罢了，反正人固有一死，他一再为此牺牲了最亲密的挚友，最正直的战士，放弃了美好的爱情和婚姻，到头来不还是什么都没有解决。他不想知道也不在乎最终到底是哪一个ASI活下来了，光是全球电网和基础设施的瘫痪就足够这些废物忙一阵子了，更何况总有人还会想开发出新的版本，制造新的上帝或是全能之刃。人的欲望是无穷无尽的，掌权者永远渴望获得更大的权力，掌控更多，而对于普通人来说，除非真正发觉自己时刻被观察，记录和监控着，他们其实根本不在乎这是系统，机器，北极光还是星光，反正只要不影响到他们自身的利益就好。

他曾自缚于道德的牢笼中，伪装成一个唯唯诺诺的老好人，出于利他主义减少可能对他人造成的伤害，实际上不过是为了大隐隐于众罢了。没有什么可以束缚的了他，天高任鸟飞，更何况，现在他也确实孑然一身了，毫无拘束的同时和这个世界也不再有着任何的联系。Grace？她在意大利过的很好，享受着丰富的文化生活，她的学生崇拜着她，甚至还有几个更年轻更健康的倾慕者。其实，从那次游船码头的爆炸之后，Harold觉得，她在自己心中的位置就已经改变了。他仍然爱着Grace，但是他身上的重负，友人和数不清的“不相关记录”的性命，这些都让他无法再和从前那样创造一个清白无瑕的身份和她相处，相恋。虽然Grace连他的真实姓名都不知道，或者说，所有知道Harold真实姓名的人已经都死了吧，但他想，那段时光，在中心花园的相伴，长椅上的共同分享的香草冰淇淋，以及阳光草坪相伴的求婚，这些都将是他此生最美好的回忆。这些都过去了，他也不必为了自己的疏忽，或是可能的牵连而用余生追悼失去的挚爱，他已尽己所能了。  
在结束之后，Harold便前往意大利去了Grace任教的那个城市。那不勒斯明媚的阳光之下，浑厚敦实的古罗马式建筑之间，他满怀感恩的旁观着Grace的生活，逐一细细观赏了她的展出，匿名拍下了最喜爱的那几幅画作。观展的人很多，当Grace听说后兴奋得提到那几幅画，说到是自己最满意的几个作品时，他离开了。在学院中，两人其实匆匆打了几次照面，Harold没有特意掩盖自己的行迹，毕竟其实只要他愿意，谁都无法跟踪到，也找不到他，即使是Reese也得依赖藏在眼镜腿上的跟踪器（他一开始就知道，但是默许了）。Grace其实看到了他，愣住了，有些吃惊，但是很快就假装这只是一个陌生人，不过长得和她逝去的爱人很像。她还是那样的温柔，阳光，聪颖，以至于Harold其实有些担心会被她看穿自己曾经是假死，不过Grace很快便匆匆离开了，她得赶去下一节课，而Harold也不想让她经历这失而复得的情绪冲击。Grace是那样纤细敏感的一个人，她早晚会猜到Harold通过假死所隐瞒的那一切，而他也没准备好去面对Grace的提问，继续编造新的谎言，讲一个新的故事吗？虽然已经习惯于编造一个又一个天衣无缝的谎言了，而Grace又那么相信他，但Harold觉得，这匆匆的一面便已经足够了，纵使相逢应不识时，她恬静美好的生活，更不应该再次被自己打破。Greer那次已经很过分了，他不想再亲自打破一次这个美好的谎言。


	2. -chapter 2 无情最是章台柳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold是一个多梦而易惊醒的人，这不仅仅来自于他偏执狂般的多疑和缺乏信任及安全感，更是因为在梦中才能见到那些他或怀念或为之愧疚的人们。可是，在导弹事件之后，他却从未梦见过Reese，这不对劲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FR提及

在导弹袭击事件之后，Harold从来没有梦见过John Reese，这对他来说是不同寻常的。他自诩是一个老人了，虽然事实上仅仅是人至中年，或许是因为失去的人太多，也许是因为周旋于众多虚假身份之间，他常常会有一种树犹如此的感觉。Harold多梦且易惊醒，虽然他始终能够通过严格的自律和精确的计算来保证足够的精力以应付白天，甚至有时通宵的工作。在他的梦中，有恰同学少年时的肆意妄为，通过几声哨音便成功破解电话系统，少年黑客的挥斥方遒，破解军方网络轻而易举，而打破信息极权却仅仅是出于最质朴的一个信念，信息的共享和交流应平等而不分界限， 更具体而言，他只想在获得大学教育中所传授的知识的同时不受限于地理位置。

也许当初和Nathan没有一起接受这个任务，就不会走到现在这样的地步，接连失去他最好的挚友，此生再也无法过上平凡人的生活。或许，他可能确实就是不想过上普通人的日常生活罢了。Nathan还在的时候，常笑着和他说，他需要多出去像正常人一样参加社交活动，而不是始终躲在方寸屏幕之后。也因此，当他得知Harold与Grace的事情，Nathan是那样由衷的惊喜和为他感到欣慰。他还记得Nathan当时打趣的问他，“你想好怎么和Grace介绍你自己了吗，‘很多只鸟儿’先生（Mr Lots of Birds）？” Nathan的热情和友善，在很长时间里对Harold来说都是维持他和正常社会联系的最重要的纽带之一，确切的说，Nathan就是他与人情社会正常沟通的模式界面（Analogue Interface），容许他藏在背景中操控和监视一切。他信任，依赖Nathan，从某种程度上来说就像Grace对他的那种无条件信任，只是差别在于Grace事实上对他一无所知，而他对Nathan的了解恐怕比Nathan对Harold的了解深的多— —Harold视他如兄弟亲人，但其实对他的了解仅限于共同生活的大学四年，以及之后的创业伙伴；他也不知道Harold到底姓什么，只是不那么在意罢了，Nathan对他的信任来自于Harold此人，而不是那串字符代号。

Harold常常在梦中与故人相逢，他会梦见幼时的玩伴，以及童年时父亲手把手教会他认鸟儿的情景。美国东部的乡下除了大片的农场，只剩下农作机器的轰隆声和田间生活的小动物，以及他亲手用真空管和电子管拼出来的那个“计算机”……  
他也在梦中一次次看到那些因为种种原因未能拯救的不相关号码，在最为紧张，最为担惊受怕的那段日子里，他会重复的梦见邮轮码头的那次爆炸事件。与现实不同的是，Nathan和Grace都在那个人群中，他正在向Nathan介绍Grace，而就在这时爆炸突然发生了，码头轰然倒塌，而他眼睁睁地看着Grace和Nathan一起消失在砖石碎片和爆炸的火光之中。  
Harold也曾一次次梦见Grace因为他而被挟持牵连，他看见Grace被束缚和囚禁在铁椅上，捆扎带牢牢束缚着她的四肢，如她因为痛苦而挣扎扭动着，满脸是严刑逼供所留下来的青紫和血迹——而他，懦弱的Harold，却只能像旁观者一样看着这一切发生，不是因为他在Grace的面前已经死过一次了，而是因为他无法掌控梦的进程，只能无助且无奈的，像是被困在时间和空间夹缝中的幽灵一样旁观着一切的发生。

Harold会习惯性的反复回忆他的梦境，这一方面源于他几近于偏执的掌控欲，一方面也是为了分辨现实和梦境，真实与虚幻。一个长期独处的人，有时候是很难分辨真实与虚幻的，尤其是当他可以确诊自己因为那次爆炸事件患上PTSD之后。他执意于保留痛苦，不去接受完善的治疗，也宁愿不使用任何止痛药，“痛苦使人清醒”，而睡梦中的人是不会感到痛苦的。存在于肉体上的痛苦一方面也为他增添了一重真实感和存在感，毕竟连人的记忆都可能因为潜意识的希翼而被自行美化，一切数据化的电子信息也完全可以被更改和删减，除了他自己和他为自己所设计塑造的道德枷锁，一切皆不可信。

他曾梦见过Dilinger先生的死。鉴于Harold利用街头的摄像头和对方身上的窃听器现场目睹了这一背叛者之死的过程，他也曾想过，假如换做是Reese在那样的处境，他会怎么办。毋庸置疑，Reese用一次又一次的切身行动表达了全然的服从和信任，他是一个赤诚而忠实的士兵，一个完美的任务执行者。而他身上那无数黑暗和杀戮背叛任务都未曾磨灭的善良，正是这个个性上的共同点让两人一见如故，让Harold选择他，据实以告TM这个真正的秘密，也让Reese和他的关系超越一般的助手，而发展成亲密的朋友。Harold曾暗自思考过太多次有关他与Reese之间的关系和感情，Reese于他绝不是Nathan那样的兄长或依赖，但他确实是最合适的那款兵器，危难时最坚不可摧的盾，同时也是需要时那把可以解离一切的柳叶刀。他们之间也不仅仅是生死相依的战友，在这一切发生的时候，他也曾一次次会在事件中担忧失去Reese，也曾梦见过John为了保护非相关号码而重伤不治，于是一次次于噩梦中惊坐起，挪动着不便的腿脚前往电脑前查看属于Reese的那个GPS监控信号— —这远不止来自于手机监听麦中传来的浅浅呼吸声，或是Reese在执行彻夜监视任务时，低声而性感的调笑，也许Reese知道但默许了他的这个小动作，正如他曾经从事的工作那样，上级需要通过这些小手段来确认执行者的即时状况，而Harold想确认的则更多，非任务期间他的安全，确保他活着，体征稳定，健康。

而这个讯号，在导弹事件后随着Reese一同消失了。也许是过于胆怯懦弱地惧怕面对Reese确凿的死讯，也许是假装不去查询便可欺骗自己他其实侥幸生还，已经隐居在了别处（TM也许知道并帮他安排了新的身份），也许就是无法再去面对TM，Harold没有尝试再次去追踪这个信号。“Reese的余生是你给的”，TM的这句话他始终记得，他还记得TM展示的那几个模拟，假如他没有去参与创造TM，假如他没有在Reese准备好结束自己生命之际提供这份工作，假如……Reese会死，他与这世界了无牵挂，正如现在的Harold一样。他似乎有些明白Reese为什么要执意替自己去冒险，和TM协议将Harold的生死置于第一位；Reese认为这样已经把救命之恩还清了，他问心无愧，却不知道这对于Harold来说其实是亲手写下了另一笔无法还清的债。


	3. 过渡章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold·天才黑客·机密泄露问题专属替罪羊·从技术层面来说不存在的人·Finch回到了他作为Whistler教授逃亡时的住所

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，Reese没出现。

Harold回到了他作为Whistler教授这个身份所居住的公寓。

Harold Whistler住在一个典型访问学者会租住的临时居所里，不大的房间里装订成册的论文和专业书籍填满了书架和主要储物空间，明显不是作为长居打算。家具寥寥仅能保证最基本的生活需要，除了衣柜里的成衣西服，随身衣物和大小行李箱，只有几盒开封的廉价煎绿茶茶包和垃圾桶中堆放已久的空外卖盒组成了这个住所中人生活使用的痕迹：屋主性格软弱敏感，喜静内向，于是房间里常年挂着厚重且遮光较好的布窗帘。他身材中等，腿脚不算方便，常用书籍普遍放置在不用起身便触手可及的位置，这些书稿资料的排放多而有序，根据字母顺序，书籍杂志类型，以及大小厚度分门别类放好，不同的类别上甚至一丝不苟地贴上打印便签注明，仿佛置身于小型私人阅览室。同样的风格也体现在书桌上文具的摆放，而部分资料却摊开着，似乎是在前往教学工作前仍在翻阅。整个单人公寓的布置明显可以看出屋主严谨，条理细致的性格，一个受限于经济条件，无法非常注重生活质量的工作狂。他对煎绿茶和西服着装似乎有着格外的喜好，由于收入水平有限，目前还局限于购置普通商店中出售的成衣套装和低支数衬衫。  
TM为他设计的这个表身份无疑是成功的，当Harold打开门，进入这个闲置了几个月的公寓时，原本井然有序的空间一片混乱，满地狼藉。Decima的员工,NSA的探员，以及其他的有关部门，明显都将此处认定为了Harold的老巢，或是认为他在被迫逃亡之后，将所有最关键最重要的身份证据都带了过来。房间里的藏书和资料都被摊开仔细检查过，所有书籍的封皮都有被细细拆开，以免错过藏在夹层中的微型信息数据存储芯片，或是属于Harold Finch的个人身份证据；所有可能被用做硬盘盒伪装的东西都被检查了以保证万无一失，连茶盒和西服的内衬都未曾幸免。虽然这个房间里其实没有暗柜和夹层，但公寓的天花板和大家具模明显都被拆开检查过了，甚至预设了Harold可能会使用能屏蔽金属探测器的材料，或是在房间内布置法拉第笼以屏蔽窃听和监视设备。这大概是权威部门的典型思维方式，前来搜查该公寓的特工明显有在寻找可能的纸质或是数据账本，他甚至可以想象这些人在一无所获之后的失望；他们大概会以为能在这边找的Harold Finch通过某个马甲与暗网黑客进行机密文件交易的证据吧，或是某个记载了所有非法交易的比特币钱包。毕竟这些权威部门都习惯性的将各种信息安全问题和因为间谍或是种种原因泄露的机密丑闻都编织在一起，扣在某个始终逍遥法外的传奇罪犯身上，而他Harold·谁也不知道到底姓什么·马甲众多·无出其右的天才黑客·Finch，这个从技术层面来说根本不存在的人物，无疑是最佳人选。

也许是由于过早的开启了隐名埋姓的流亡生活，Harold提前购置了众多安全屋和房产以配合不同身份的背景和习惯，因此，“Harold Finch的家在哪里”这个问题其实对他来说很刁钻也很难回答。他通常会通过网络匿名雇佣专业的管家和打扫团队来维护这些房产，感谢这些团队的良好商业道德，他们从不多管闲事，只根据雇主的要求收拾干净，以及为特定身份的住所定期备好合适的日常物资以营造一种“有人在此生活”的迹象。而他常用的几个住所，Harold Wren的家冷淡却缺乏生气，Martin则是低调且富有文艺情调的，古董店中搜罗来的二手家具朴实但不失考究，他精心搜罗来的一些托斯卡纳风格的装饰画和天鹅绒装帧的线装书收藏为布艺和木质家居组成的略微暗沉的装潢带来了一点暖色和阳光。不大的住所中除了书房中的工作站，似乎根本看不出来是个现代人的住所。


	4. Chapter 4

他从未承认，但是从第一次相遇开始，Reese身上就有一种对他来说极为独特的吸引力。也许这来自于他还身处CIA阵营时，作为一个对手的危险，他的沉默，谨慎，纯粹的暴力，以及行于黑暗之中者的嗜血和威胁感。Harold在这方面很敏锐，与外表上的木讷温驯不同，他其实对于危险有着野兽一般的嗅觉，这来源于他可以追溯到青少年时期开始的逃犯生涯——当一个人身受来自暗处的威胁时，作为群狼的猎物，你只有比最快的狼跑的更快，比最狡黠阴险的狐狸更为审慎机敏，比威胁提前一步察觉到它的到来，才能在这个危机四伏的暗世界中安然存活下来，甚至生活地体面，自在。  
当TM第一次在人群中标出Reese的时候，Harold其实有些惊讶。与其他来自有关部门的猎犬不同，这Reese的方框边额外多了一行，“潜在执行人”。TM如往常一样详实地列出了Reese的所有特征以及他的各种事迹，只是在“嗜杀成性”一行的侧面多了一个问号。这个问题不在于他是否是为了执行任务而进行杀戮，而更多的在于，他是否享受杀戮。Harold一向将有关部门视作最具威胁也最值得提防的敌人，他们也许可以看作是暂时的合作伙伴，但永远无法对其投以全然的信任。当人沾染权力之后，他们便会越发贪婪，不仅仅是想要获得更多的名利财富，而是逐步增长的掌控欲。在他们这个地位，名利财富唾手可得，而无限的掌控力，让更多的下层为他们的一言一行而奔波劳碌，这远胜过来自于名利的成就感和满足，而这只有手握权力的人才能享受。对于掌握权力的他们来说，这世界上只存在两种人，可能夺走他们的掌控权的竞争者，这便是他们的敌人，或是可以奴役的蝼蚁。正因为此，当局对Harold这样的天才往往是非常忌惮的，如果不能为己所用，那么除之以免后患。

行走于黑暗之中的人往往最终会成为黑暗本身，当自身的意义从具有道德和温度的人，转变为了一把利刃，那么他会因为杀人工具的身份而逐渐冷漠，丧失曾经为人的温度吗？这是一个优秀的服从者，忠实的士兵，最好的执行人，他还是一个有心的人吗？上位者只想培养更忠诚，高效且便于操控的听话利刃，而作为一个冷眼旁观者，一个不想被控制而自隐于黑暗中的隐者，Harold在期待一个伙伴，一个同样藏身暗处，却始终能够向往光明，一个能够反思权威，但却不会被权与利所侵蚀的助手。他找到了，Reese 不仅仅是他的可靠助手，战友，更为他补全了身而为人的情绪和活力。Harold有点离不开他了。


End file.
